1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jump rope of the type utilized by an individual, which would incorporate spring loaded handles for converting the jump rope to stretchable exercise equipment for use in various types of exercise routines.
2. General Background
In the ever increasing concern for good health through exercise, it is imperative that exercise equipment be available for the general public which is within the price range and affordability of most individuals, and is of a nature which would enable the user of the equipment to utilize the equipment in a restricted area, and to store it away or carry it rather conveniently. At present time, the type of equipment that has gained most popularity are the nautilus type machines, which enable an individual to undertake the various types of exercises in order to build up ones stamina for muscularity. However, the drawback to such equipment is the overall enormous expense which is required in order to obtain the full range of equipment with the various types of exercises, and, of course, the space requirement in order to house the equipment so that one may utilize the various types of equipment. In most cases, this would require a separate full size room, in the way of a small gym.
It has been found that one of the most efficient types of exercise equipment is the simple jump rope, of the type which is constructed of a length of rope which is connected onto handle portions, wherein an individual holds each handle portion and skips the rope as the rope circulates around the user. Of course, this type of exercise equipment is most commonly used, with boxers, which is used towards improving a person's coordination, leg, lung capacity, and stamina. At the present time, there are jump ropes on the market which are known to the present inventor, which have bearings in the handles in order to enable the rope to rotate with reduced friction, thus facilitating greater jumping ability.
There have been cited several patents which address jump ropes which have been improved, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,899 issued to Robert Miller
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,002 issued to George Jardine
Although these patents show alleged structural improvements in jump ropes, no combination of patents as cited, disclose the present invention, as will be recited hereinafter.